The unsolved problem for a seat, described for example in patent FR-A- No. 1 584 361, is that it does not make it possible to sit comfortably because of its slight distance from the row of the driver and passenger seats. During stops at roadside rest areas, it is not unusual for the driver to to sit on this seat to eat or to take a nap.